Honey
by NinaCat19
Summary: PWP? No es bueno cuando el enemigo le hace algo raro a Lucy y entonces ella actúa toda melosa. ¿Pero por qué no mejor le preguntamos a Natsu? One-shot. NatsuxLucy.


**NOTA:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que este no es un fanfic nuevo, sino uno que escribí en el 2013 y que me ha dado por re-subirlo ahora, esperando que a algún amante del NaLu le guste :) Esto es algo así como la versión 2.0 pues me dediqué a corregirlo y cambiarle algunas palabras, etc. Me gustaría dejar la nota original pero como solo decía chorradas, les dejo el resumen en limpio: _Escribí el trash-fic más amoroso de la historia. Puedo decir que esto es meramente un fanfic sexual de mi pareja favorita. Si se preguntan por qué "honey", es que lo único que quería era un título bonito._

 **SUMMARY:** Si eres un mago de Fairy Tail debes estar dispuesto a vivir aventuras, es por eso que ya debe ser típico terminar encerrado en un enorme castillo, buscando a la chica rubia secuestrada. Pero cuando te enteras de que algo raro le han hecho a la chica y ella se te pega como lapa, debes pensar mejor las cosas. Cuidado con lo que haces, miras y tocas, no vaya a ser que hagas algo arder.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente fanfic contiene escenas sexuales +18

* * *

 **HONEY**

 **.**

Corrió, adentrándose en el ancho túnel de aquel castillo que él mismo definía como enorme. Retrocedió al hallarse en un pasillo sin salida, cerrado con un muro hecho de piedra negra. Natsu no tenía un rumbo fijo, ese lugar parecía una trampa entera, en donde todo era igual de rústico y cerrado, con alargadas grietas en las esquinas y ese característico olor de humedad, sin embargo, lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era que debía de encontrarla. No le interesaba lo demás. El nudista de Gray ya se estaba encargando de los bastardos que les habían impedido el paso al interior de sitio, seguramente él no había necesitado más que unos buenos hielitos para darles una fabulosa paliza. Mientras, Erza había decidido un camino diferente en busca del hombre que obtuvo sus propios problemas con la aterradora Titania, que como siempre, portaba una de sus brillantes armaduras. Happy desgraciadamente se había perdido a los cinco minutos que Natsu empezó a buscar a su compañera, y era tanta la angustia por Lucy que, Natsu decidió que su amigo azul estaría bien.

 _«¿Dónde coño estás, Lucy?»_

No era como si perder a tu compañera fuera algo divertido, de hecho, esta era una de esas situaciones en las que quizá se requeriría de alguien tan mono como la criatura de la voz chillona, pues nadie pensó en que para Natsu, esta misión se volvería algo así como un delicioso infierno que se encargaría de ponerlo a prueba antes de ser consumido por sus propios deseos.

Natsu escupió un puñado más de malas palabras.

Esta era una misión fácil. Se suponía que no traería nada de complicaciones.

Rechinó los dientes, molesto de ver tantas piedras a su alrededor. Ya se había tardado en explotar. Era momento de destruirlo todo, arder en llamas cual fogata humana y hacer pagar al desgraciado individuo que raptó a su compañera de esa manera tan cobarde en la que se atrevió a hacerlo. No era que le haya cogido del trasero lo que le molestó, tampoco que ella se enrojeciera rápidamente al sentir las manos de ese tipo sobre su cuerpo, no; lo que le cabreaba era que había sido casi en sus narices cuando sucedió aquello. Él, sin poder detenerlo, como un estúpido había dejado que se la llevaran a la fuerza, mientras que lo único que ella pudo hacer, fue avergonzarse. Toda una tontería. Incluso que después se le cruzara por la cabeza el creer de su amiga alguien que no podía salvarse a sí misma de un tipo con peinado electrizante. Desechó sus pensamientos tan rápido como pudo, agitando la cabeza.

No, no podía pensar así de ella. La culpa no era de su amiga.

Se detuvo. Con el cuerpo agitado, bajó la mirada, decepcionado de dar pasos en vano, sin poder encontrarla. Se sintió perdido por un momento. Empuñó ambas manos, determinado a derrumbar los muros, lleno de fuerza. No obstante, poco segundos después de incendiarlos en rojizas llamas, el sonido de una femenina voz gritando por auxilio lo detuvo. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al oír aquella especial voz que agudizaban sus sentidos. Sonrió suave, a punto de abrir los labios y susurrar su nombre. Era ella. Estaba seguro de que esa súplica que había llegado hasta sus oídos había sido vocalizada especialmente para él, lo cual despertó su ferocidad. Como aquella primera vez que la atrapó de caer de la torre.

Apresuró a sus pies, yendo más rápido que antes. Repetía constantemente en su mente el bonito nombre de la chica, jurando que si algo habían sido capaz de hacerle, dejaría sólo las cenizas de aquel quien hubiera intentado tocarle al menos un cabello (sin olvidar que anteriormente ya habían conseguido un castigo por pagar gracias a las escurridizas manos que tocaron el trasero de ella tan desvergonzadamente). No hacía falta que se enfureciera más, ya parecía un dragón suelto recién alimentado con chile del más picante.

Ahuyentó sus violentos pensamientos, al ver que su camino nuevamente era bloqueado. Frente a sus ojos estaba una pared que curiosamente era un color rojo carmín difícil de ignorar. La voz había desaparecido unos metros atrás. Reteniendo en su garganta un grito de desesperación, sin pensar en lo absurdo de la situación y deseoso de llegar a Lucy, no meditó ninguno de sus siguientes movimientos, sólo actuó y en ese preciso momento, cuando una pizca de rendición estaba por iniciar a remplazar su optimismo, un lamentable sollozo llegó a sus oídos, provocando que destruyera de un poderoso golpe la pared. El estruendo de dicha violencia creó una estela de polvo, afectando su visión, que de poco en poco fue aclarándose una vez la nube desapareció, dejándole ver a su querida amiga, que ahogaba su llanto en unas de las esquinas de la habitación.

Lo primero que imaginó fue que alguno de esos bastardos la habían dañado, lo cual significada que sin duda alguna ya había firmado una muerte segura.

De inmediato se acercó a ella, angustiado de verla tan frágil y triste; no seguro de qué palabras decir o qué acciones hacer, se quedó observándola, con ganas de golpearse por haber llegado tarde.

Subió la mirada al notar una presencia delante de ella, sin advertir que sus acaramelados ojos se encontrarían con un muchacho de rosada cabellera, que la miraba desprendiendo desasosiego. Cual niña abandonada, con las mejillas teñidas de rubí; en donde las lágrimas rodaban sin fluidez a causa del esfuerzo para evitar que estas cayeran hasta la tierra y manchar sus ropas alborotadas con el invisible toque salino de ellas. Quería llorar, usando todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo; no frente a él, que ya más de una vez la había salvado y terminado por recordarle a sí misma lo débil y dependiente que es de Natsu Dragneel.

—Natsu —susurró con una voz distorsionada por el llanto.

Una fría sensación recorrió su cuerpo al verla de esa manera, al oír su débil voz. Tan quebradiza, tan indefensa, tan adorable que parecía irreal o un terrible sueño en el cual le agrada ver a ella de esa forma y eso lo asustaba. Su tersa piel de muñeca levemente manchada por la vulgar tierra que había en el castillo, las doradas hebras esparcidas sobre sus delicados hombros y esos ojos tan dulces como la miel más pura. Un ángel que le encantaba y hacía latir y latir su corazón.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy, elevando el cuerpo, abalanzándose hacia él en un exitoso plan de abrazarlo, buscando consuelo—. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Te extrañé, Natsu!

Liberó sus emociones. Estaba sentimental y ahí se encontraba él para darle cariño, después de todo, lo amaba y ya le estaba hartando tenerlo en secreto. Pasó sus manos al fornido pecho del muchacho, calentándolas con la temperatura que emanaba del palpitante cuerpo de él. Acomodó su cabeza bajo el cuello, apoyando su mejilla directo en la piel, consciente de estar mojándolo con el líquido salino que surgía de sus ojos. Su cuerpo tembló, aferrándose a las prendas que él traía puestas, evitando así colapsar ahí mismo.

No reaccionó a los primeros diez segundos, necesitó de treinta para saber que lo que debía hacer era rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, acercando así, ese curvilíneo frágil cuerpo al suyo, procurando no lastimarla a pesar de desear sentirla más cerca una vez se dio cuenta de que le gustaba esa sensación que producía en su interior. No dijo nada. Aprovechó para oler la esencia dulzona tan característica de Lucy. Acercó un poco la cara al cuello femenino, mientras disimulaba no tener intenciones más allá de apretarla mejor. El aroma parecido a la vainilla inundó su nariz, relajándolo; y sin saber por qué, se embriagó un poco y simplemente disfrutó de la situación, sin darle importancia a todo lo demás que no fuera ella. Su respiración se volvió calmada, sin turbaciones ni nada que arruinaran el placer de tener a su nakama tan cerca que incluso pudiera tocar la textura de su piel, sintiéndola tan tersa y perfecta. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de sonreír del todo al todavía oír los gimoteos.

—Natsu, salgamos de aquí —pidió, usando una voz infantil—, te lo ruego.

Derrochó ternura impulsivamente. Lo que más quería ella era salir de ese horrendo lugar, tomada de la mano con el caza dragones. Entonces, sin aviso previo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sonriendo, acercándose más de lo normal. Cambiando su mirada de una entristecida a una tímida y roja, que al parecer, demostraba interés en hacer algo de lo que Natsu no tenía idea. Por supuesto que no estaba mal que ella se acercara un poco, pero eso no era un poco, eso era demasiado y esos ojitos de enamorada no ayudaban de mucho en la confundida cabezota del chico.

—Lucy, ¿te han hecho algo? —preguntó, dudando del comportamiento de la chica. Estuvo muy atento a su respuesta, de la cual temía.

—No, Natsu —negó, con el mismo tono vocal de antes—. Oye, Natsu.

—¿Qué?

Lucy besó su mejilla tomándose más tiempo del debido, dejando la huella de sus labios como muestra de agradecimiento con su compañero.

Ser una chica dulce había sido parte de su vida. Todos la conocían de esa forma, al menos un ochenta por ciento de lo que salía de su temperamento, lo otro era la feseta tipo Erza y pocos adjetivos negativos. Pero era seguro que Lucy esta vez, había utilizado más azúcar de lo normal. Abrazarse a su compañero podría clasificarse como cariñoso, querer consuelo de parte de él, también; sin embargo, agradecer con una voz muy coqueta que puede malinterpretarse mientras lo jala de un brazo, oprimiéndolo entre sus grandes senos, era cuestionable y mucho. Y más si era a Natsu Dragneel quien se lo hacía: un tonto que a veces confirma llevar carbón en lugar de cerebro. Y esta no es la excepción, ya que cuando una hermosa maga te restriega sus encantos, al menos —si es que no piensas aprovechar—, es de preocuparse. Haya sido lo que quiso provocar, lo que consiguió fue que él la mirara con su cara de "Lucy es rara", imaginándose a un perdido Happy burlándose de ella como ya es típico.

Lucy suspiró al ver el despistado rostro de su amigo y después, formando una caprichosa mueca, esquivó aquellos ojos verde olivo, fingiendo estar molesta pero sin soltar el tonificado brazo.

 _«¿No me va a decir que quiere otro?»_

Cuando Natsu se dio por vencido de entender a Lucy, dispuesto a mover su pie derecho para emprender la huida del castillo, sintió cómo la chica hacía fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar. En eso, notó que los rosados labios de ella estaban por abrirse.

—No te alejes de mí.

Otra vez esa melosa voz que a veces creía, le haría perder el equilibrio. Sonaba tan acaramelada que aseguraba sentir asco de tanto azúcar que esa mujer daba. No era que le desagradara esa actitud, sino que era raro que tan de repente empezara a actuar de una manera tan cariñosa.

—No te me pegues tanto, Lucy —no halló mejores palabras para decirle que se alejara.

La maga andaba como chicle, pegándose sin disimulo a su cuerpo y él lo único que pudo hacer fue reaccionar como cualquier muchacho con hormonas revolucionarias: con sudor en el rostro, una clara mueca de disgusto, halando su propio brazo, absteniéndose de correr de ahí cual sujeto recién salido de la prisión. Era mejor dejarlo pasar, se dijo mentalmente. Ignoraría el hecho de que Lucy estaba sonrosada, mirándolo fijamente como tonta cada que él parecía no observarla y que cuando lo hacía, bajaba la cabeza, intentando ocultar sus acciones.

—No quiero —se atrevió a responder tímidamente.

De repente, sucedió una explosión dentro del castillo que los interrumpió.

El fuerte eco los alertó repentinamente. El sonido viajó por sus oídos, advirtiéndole de que no era momento de pensar en lo inusual que era la actitud de la rubia, finalmente ya la había encontrado sana y salva y eso era lo que más le importaba de tan odiosa misión de mierda. Abrió sus ojos, algo emocionado. Pensó en lo próximo a solucionar, que sería patear el trasero de aquellos malhechores que seguramente se reían de ellos. Miró una vez más a su compañera que seguía igual que hace un minuto. Debía importarle poco que Lucy abrazara tan fuerte sus músculos, debía mantenerse firme ante esa caliente sensación en la piel... ante esa innata suavidad de esos grandes pechos.

 _«Jodido pervertido»_

Había de concentrarse en salir de ahí, porque, en primer lugar, estaba casi seguro de estar perdido en ese castillo tan inmenso. Frunció el ceño. Decidido a salir de ahí, quiso caminar, pero solo logró que la rubía se frotara contra él. Otra vez, esa irresistible suavidad. Era posible no estar un poco molesto. Si esa mujer seguía haciendo eso, empezaría a dudar de que fuera la Lucy que todos conocía.

—¡Lucy, ya basta! —alzó la voz cuando sintió las manos de la chica escurrirse a su cuello.

—Es que... —su voz estaba a punto de desaparecer por lo bajito que habló—, te necesito, por favor.

Si no fuera que el mago de fuego empezó a correr después de eso (ya sin interesarse en los por qué), habría alcanzado a ver las gotas asomándose en la comisura de los ojos café de la chica. Prefirió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso último.

Lucy se guardó su llanto para después. Quiso sonreír pero le fue imposible, solo podía consolarse con ver la imagen de Natsu frente a ella mientras disfrutada de la calidez de su mano que aún se pegaba a la suya. Mordió su labio inferior, entrecerrando la mirada, buscando valor para efectuar su intento de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sabía que actuaba como borracha, lo que no sabía era por qué. Sentía caliente el cuerpo y sus sentimientos repentinamente querían liberarse. Y lo que la ponía terriblemente nerviosa era la humedad entre sus piernas que podía sentir cómo le hacía cosquillas. Si de algo estaba segura era que cometería una estupidez.

Después de haber derrumbado otra pared, Natsu corrió hacia todos lados, parecía que daban círculos de lo confusa que era la apariencia interna de aquella construcción. Entre gruñidos, mascullaba cosas que ni él mismo conocía. No sabía si pensar en cómo soltar la mano de su amiga sin hacerla llorar —dudoso de preferir una dotación de "Lucy patadas"—, o si en enfurecerse por Gray, que de seguro se había llevado toda la diversión.

Una nueva explosión por mucho más potente que la anterior y más cercana a ellos hizo que las paredes crujieran. Natsu tomó en serio la situación antes de que el lugar se desplomara con ellos dentro. Lo malo era que no encontraba la salida. ¿De dónde demonios nacían los estruendos? Los pasillos lo cabreaban tanto como para ponerse verde. Minutos después se detuvieron: a mitad de un alargado pasadizo con bastante iluminación pudo divisar al fondo un muro más que solo formaba parte del puto laberinto. Debían retroceder otra vez y para empeorar la situación el maldito aroma de Lucy de un momento a otro se había vuelvo diferente, lo cual lo desconcentrada.

—Maldición —bufó Natsu, oprimiendo sus dientes—. ¡Ya deja de pegarte tanto a mí, Lucy! ¡Joder! —insistió al ver que la aludida lo empezaba a rodear tras la espalda.

Lucy no supo de qué otro modo describirse más que de la siguiente manera: una hembra en celo.

Sus pupilas tenían un brillo único, sus labios rosados pedían contacto y mimo mientras que sus pesadas tetas le empezaban a incomodar de lo sensibles que tenía los pezones. Ya sabía qué le sucedía: estaba excitada. De un modo tan espontáneo y natural que la avergonzaba. Era incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo provocado por el calor. Sin poder controlarse, arrimó su cadera a la entrepierna del matadragones.

—¿Te gusto, Natsu? —soltó sin más, determinada como mujer a tentar a Natsu de la manera en que quería.

Quedándose pasmado como hecho de piedra, Natsu sintió sudor frío bajar por su nuca. Tragó saliva lentamente antes de que se le ocurriera contestar con sinceridad. Su respiración se cortó por segundos críticos. Lo único que oyó fueron su acelerado corazón y los románticos latidos insistentes de Lucy.

Una tercera explosión fue el detonante final que hizo que todo se moviera bruscamente hasta el punto de tirar piedrillas del techo.

Y precisamente aquello fue lo que necesitó Lucy para aventarse hacia él, impulsándose con las piernas, teniendo como excusa perfecta la sacudida de la estructura de piedra. Eventualmente, ambos cayeron al piso, ella con la falda subida a la cadera dejando así su trasero al aire, encima de él que ya empezaba a disfrutar de los dotes femeninos. En esa posición podían verse a los ojos mutuamente, adorar los colores tan embelesadores de sus iris, oler la esencia del otro y exprimir el momento.

—Natsu... —susurró melosamente la maga, acercando su sonrojado rostro al cuello de él. A milímetros de su lóbulo, sopló traviesa—: Quiero que me folles.

—¿L-lucy? —titubeó, con un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

—Por favor.

Cuando la sintió chupar antes de morder su oreja, supo que era momento de darle fin, quitar a esa Lucy de encima y ya, pero por curioso, giró la cabeza y se encontró a escasos centímetros de su boca, sus alientos se mezclaron y sin saber quién fue el que terminó con el especio, se unieron en un dulce beso que ella siguió deseosa mientras pasaba sus finas manos a las mejillas de él, mimándolas con leves caricias. Cerrando sus marrones ojos, tan delicada, tan femenina, tan llena de cariño, tan deseada...

Natsu al recibir una clara muestra de que iba por mal camino por parte de su cuerpo, no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Su polla había dado un brinco. No pensaba rendirse, el creía tener más fuerza de voluntad en contra de sus instintos más animales. Privándose de aquellos tentadores rosados labios, cálidos y blandos, no reaccionó hasta que ella se apartó y lo miró.

El corazón de ella latía violentamente, ansioso de obtener una respuesta que le permitiera sentir más adrenalina y le hiciera bombear sangre como nunca, como un loco. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en la cabeza de Natsu algo le impedía continuar. Quiso probar con una cosa a ver si hacía efecto:

—¿No te parezco bonita, Natsu?

Lucy hizo un mohín en vista de que no recibiría contestación alguna.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti? —besó su barbilla con cariño y en un ataque de zorra total que ni en sus más locos sueños se le hubiera ocurrido, dijo—: ¿No te la pongo dura?

Explotó, explotó, explotó. Por su parte, Natsu no resistió más contra sus provocativas palabras. Ella quería jugar con fuego y si salía quemada sería exclusivamente culpa suya. Mas antes se dignó en replicar con fuerza.

—No sé qué diablos te pasa —rió con un toque de perversión. Como si de una enemiga se tratara, la tumbó bruscamente cogiéndola del culo y acarició sus piernas—, pero si tanto quieres saber, te lo voy a demostrar.

Lucy gimió ante la expectativa. Después, las palabras no fueron necesarias, ella no quiso esperar y se dispuso a volver a besarlo a pesar de tenerlo con una mirada que desconocía. Natsu lentamente se dejó caer sin lastimarla, ocasionando que sus cuerpos se apretaran mutuamente. La rubia entreabrió los labios, coquetamente volvió a pasar las manos por la piel del chico, pero antes de ser quien conquistara, él se adelantó, tomándola de la cintura con mucha posesividad para después comerle los labios de una forma casi bestial. Esta vez no había sido un dulce beso de miel de abeja sino uno flameante y ardiente, muy apasionado; en donde sus bocas se movían desesperadamente, la de él hambrienta de tan exquisito manjar que eran los labios de la chica y la de ella, se sentía en la gloria, desfrutando del contacto que creía le quemaría de una manera tan maravillosa. La danza era sofocante, deliciosa, adictiva. Natsu perdió la noción de todos sus movimientos, dejándose consumir por el placer que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo.

Había mentido la vez que se negó lo buena que estaba su amiga y también lo loco que lo traía. Estaba enamorado como un idiota sin remedio y no quiso detenerse a buscar la explicación por la que ella se le lanzara hasta que él dejara salir su lado lujurioso, ese que tantas noches lo torturaba por soñarla junto a su cama, gritando su nombre entre suspiros, pidiéndole más placer y llenando su cuerpo de húmedos besos. Y ahora, aprovecharía el momento que quién sabe cómo y por qué se había dado, pero que le ordenaba hacerla suya una vez su cuerpo vibró por sentir la intimidad de ella chocar contra su miembro, aún cubiertos por bragas y pantalones, respectivamente.

Minutos después, ya la tenía sumisa, dominándola justo como él quería. Acariciándole la piel de porcelana con sus grandes manos que la mandaban al cielo una y otra vez por tan solo unas caricias. Lucy no se quedó atrás y besaba todo los rincones de la tostada piel del mago, dejando la marca imborrable de sus labios acompañada de un poco de humedad. Lucy gemía constantemente de gusto, por las deliciosas sensaciones de placer que sus calientes manos le creaban. Jamás se había escuchado a ella misma tan sexy y pervertida.

Tirados en la fría tierra, no necesitando una cama para hacer el amor. Ahora era cuando la misión podía irse a la mierda para Natsu, definitivamente, prefería tener a Lucy entre sus brazos. Con sus enormes tetas en la cara, sus redondas caderas meneándose y su sensual boca.

Ella dejaba salir el nombre de su compañero entre lindos suspiros, rogando por más cada que su cuerpo demandaba. Tan feliz de estar a la merced de alguien como Natsu, dejó que le despojara todas las prendas, incluyendo las diminutas pantaletas que tanto le gustaba usar. No había sido nada delicado cuando lo hizo y sinceramente, lo que ella quería, era todo lo contrario. Fantaseaba con estar entre la pared y ese tonificado cuerpo, para que él la hiciera suya una y otra vez, hasta que el alma aguantara de tanto amor. Tenía que esperar, primero quería disfrutar cada segundo aunque el sexo lubricado le exigiera lo contrario.

Estaba desnuda, ofreciéndole sin descaro que le lamiera los pechos, los masajeara fuertemente en círculos, estrujándolos divertidamente y por último se introdujera los rosados botones dentro de su boca. Sus senos simplemente eran bellos, luciendo tan apetitoso una vez desprotegidos. Él los mordió, evitando clavar sus dientes en la blanca piel de la mujer, deleitándose de la voz celestial proveniente de ella. Era tan salvaje cuando hacía tal cosa y aún así necesitaba más. Lucy trató de regular su respiración, no obstante, todo intento se iba a la basura cuando él volvía a capturar sus insatisfechos e hinchados labios. Siempre terminaban con un hilo de saliva pendiendo de sus labios, que a veces se embarraba en la barbilla de ambos, deslizándose hasta el cuello. Y él, que tanto le gustaba el sabor de la chica, prefería no desperdiciarlo mordiendo la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y volver a gemir.

Natsu la miró. Su cara de placer se quedaba a medias, parecía no ser suficiente para ninguno. Pasó una mano al sexo femenino e introdujo el dedo corazón de golpe, moviéndolo en forma circular. Ella se arqueó, emitiendo un profundo sonido excitante que incitó a Natsu a seguir. Metió dos dedo más y Lucy ya estaba sintiéndose en las nubes por la ola de placer que invadían todo su cuerpo. Los jugos de su intimidad empaparon la mano del chico, ese líquido caliente indicaba que era el momento de follársela.

No hace falta decir que las ropas que quedaban de él volaron instantáneamente. Lo que Lucy sintió después fue cómo le abrían las piernas y una grande y gruesa erección se arrimaba a su coño mojado. Se sintió nerviosa al ver lo enorme que era, pero dos segundos después necesitaba tenerlo dentro. Su maldito cuerpo le rogaba por placer sexual. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo necesitaba.

El sofoco la mantuvieron un poco atolondrada, pero eso no le impidió imaginarse una erótica escena; donde su orgullo femenino quería estar al mando al montarlo por un ratito.

—Yo quiero estar arriba de ti, Natsu.

La suave y dulce voz lo distrajo y de repente, se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con el despampanante cuerpo de la rubia encima de él, justo como habían empezado. Lucy chocó sus intimidades a propósito, frotó la punta de su pene contra sus labios vaginales, emitiendo ruiditos pervertidos que tenían como intención desesperar a Natsu, sin embargo, ella misma no quería esperar ni un segundo más. Se acomodó sobre él y con la mano, tomó el miembro masculino y oyendo un gruñido salir de los labios del chico, bajó las caderas impetuosamente, permitiendo penetrar fuertemente su intimidad. Ahogó un grito. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos marrones para luego resbalarse sobre sus rojizas mejillas, unas cayendo hasta la piel del muchacho, otras perdiéndose en el valle de sus senos. Natsu se preocupó al ver la mueca adolorida de la chica, pero segundos después, cuando la estrecha cavidad se acostumbró al intruso, el dolor desapareció, siendo reemplazado por placer.

Lucy comenzó a moverse lentamente, arriba y abajo, apretando los labios hasta que la bendita sensación de fricción llegó y la obligó a gemir más desinhibida repetidas veces. Olas de placer invadieron sus cuerpos, haciéndolo vibrar cuando las paredes apretaron su polla. Sus tetas botaban, dándole un toque jodidamente caliente. Natsu estaba en el paraíso, estar bajo ella le dejaba una espléndida vista tanto de la unión entre ellos como el sensual rostro de la chica, sin embargo era tiempo de tomar el control y sentirse un hombre.

Natsu levantó la espalda, empujándola con poca delicadeza, tumbándola en el suelo, para así ser él quien continuara con los movimientos. Tomó las piernas de la chica y esta, instintivamente las enredó en las caderas de él. Ella continúo gimiendo de placer, mientras él dejaba salir un jadeo un par de veces cada que la embestía con más energía. Salía de su acogedor coño, entraba con un gruñido, veía el hermoso rostro de ella y con algunos dorados cabellos pegados al rostro por el sudor. Y en un impulso posesivo, le mordía la pierna que se había colocado en un hombro. Se sentía más que vivo, deleitándose de la voz de la chica cuando él la penetraba sin amabilidad y todavía ella le pedía más fuerza como un perra.

Una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos. Ambos empezaron a aumentan la velocidad, queriendo ir al límite. Era cansado; Lucy ya perdía fuerzas y todavía no llegaban a la mejor parte.

Lucy que yacía tirada, se dejó hacer y mantuvo descansando los brazos arriba de su cabeza, mientras sentía el miembro del chico tan grande y duro arremetiendo en el interior de su húmeda y rosada cavidad.

—Eres hermosa, que te quede claro —jadeó Natsu al darle más duro.

—¡Aahh! —Lucy gritó tan alto como para que todos se enteraran cuánto disfrutaba. Imaginarse todo el néctar que estaba por salir de ella y la cantidad de semen salir de él, la hacían delirar—. Mmm... ¡M-me corro, Natsu!

—Me vuelves loco —gruñó al embestirla.

No tardó en venir la última carga de placer mientras esa corriente eléctrica atravesaba sus cuerpos, haciéndoles creer que llegaban al cielo para después caer a la sucia tierra. Las paredes de Lucy se contraían, envolviendo la polla de un acalorado Natsu, quien empujó salvajemente por última vez, liberando la tensión que hace unos minutos sentía su cuerpo. Antes de imaginarse morir, se vació en el interior de la chica, suspirando al tatuar en sus pupilas la preciosa imagen de ella: abría la boca dejando escapar el nombre de él en un grito, temblando, los labios rojos, como un ángel que se dedicaría a amar, a la cual le haría sacar muchas veces el mismo rostro.

Poco después, él se levantó un poco cansado, pero con mucha fuerza en su alma. Se colocó las ropas que le pertenecían, feliz de saber que la chica que yacía ahí ya era suya completamente.

Por su parte, Lucy suspiró, intentando no caerse al ponerse el tanga. Todo le dolía. Resultó ser una chica débil después de tener sexo, pues todavía estaba jadeante, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Y al momento de tener todo el atuendo, se echó nuevamente sin contar con que Natsu Dragneel, como buen mago de Fairy Tail y hombre que recién descubrió que hacerle el amor a la chica de tu vida te da más energía, se apresuraría a volver a la aventura.

Luego de un acto tan lujurioso, sabía que su deber era terminar la misión.

Y Lucy Heartfilia también sabía eso. Además no se podía quejar después de haberla dejado satisfecha.

Culpando a la borrachera que obviamente no tenía, se le ocurrió otro capricho.

—Natsu, estoy cansada —mencionó, aún permaneciendo acostada en el suelo marrón, aliviando los músculos—. Cárgame —ronroneó una petición que no podía ser rechazada.

Él no dijo nada. No se pudo negar y menos oyendo su voz risueña. Bajó hasta ella surcando una suave sonrisa, estirando los brazos para tomar el delicado cuerpo de la chica y protegerlo, y aunque no la cargó estilo novia ni como saco de patatas, la llevó en su cálida espalda para el disfrute de ella. Una vez listos para partir, reanudaron su camino entre los largos pasillos. Para él, Lucy parecía dormir, sin embargo sus ojos solo estaban cerrados. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y sus mejillas lentamente se decoloraban, dejando que pasaran los efectos de aquella poción que aquellos bastardos le habían obligado a beber.

* * *

 **NOTA:** OMG. Buenooo, tal vez le agregué cositas más picantes, pero yo sé bien que les gustó XD Ya veré si me animo a continuar con otro capítulo para que tenga algo de sentido, ja ja ja.

Besos,

 **NinaCat19**


End file.
